The present invention relates to a method and devices for preparing beverages of the type that includes multiple liquids. The invention is particularly useful for preparing cafxc3xa9 au lait, and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
Ambiance is an essential element of the food and beverage service industry. An establishment""s success or failure often depends upon the mood created therein. The efficiency of the service and the appearance of the food and beverages served are critical elements that influence the popularity of restaurants. Accordingly, food service establishments strive to offer a menu of popular dishes presented in an attractive and efficient manner.
A very popular beverage, particularly in coffee shops, is cafxc3xa9 au lait, served in a layered fashion within the drinking vessel. This beverage consists of a layer of hot coffee above a layer of steamed milk presented to the diner unmixed in a vessel made of transparent material such as clear glass. After admiring the seeming impossibility of the spectacle, the diner then has the option of sipping from the top layer or mixing both layers together. Indeed, with the advent of the rising popularity of coffee, cafxc3xa9 au lait, particularly in such an elegant layered presentation, is a very popular drink for home consumption.
This beverage is typically prepared in a time-consuming two-step process. First the milk is placed into the drinking vessel. Thereafter the coffee is very slowly introduced into the vessel in such a way that it does not mix with the milk, but remains xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d above it. This is done by slowly dripping the hot coffee over an object such as a spoon held above the layer of milk or by tilting the vessel and slowly allowing the coffee to flow down the wall of the vessel and onto the layer of milk. Such a layer separation is physically possible because of the higher temperature and lower density of the hot coffee as well as the surface tension existing above the layer of milk. These conditions may be overcome by mechanically mixing the two fluids, as by stirring, shaking, or introducing the coffee in a vigorous fashion such that it pierces the surface of the milk and causes turbulence to effect the mixing of the two fluids.
The preparation of this beverage is problematic in two significant respects. First, it is dependent upon the manual dexterity of the server. It is critical that the coffee be introduced at a slow rate dispersed over a large surface area in order to avoid mixing. A mistake cannot be hidden; a new serving must be prepared, at a cost of consumable materials as well as the time of the server and the dishwasher. Second, the necessarily slow process consumes the valuable time of the server, who must be physically present during the entire process of introducing the coffee into the vessel. This is exacerbated if multiple servings must be prepared.
There is thus a widely recognized need for a device that will achieve this result effectively and without the attendance of a person during the process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method and device for preparing beverages consisting of two different liquids in such a manner that the two liquids do not mix but remain in layers, one above the other.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a device for preparing a beverage including a first liquid and a second liquid of lower density than the first liquid in a drinking vessel, comprising a flow restrictor member through which the second liquid is transferred into the drinking vessel after the first liquid has been introduced therein, the flow restrictor member being formed with a plurality of holes therethrough of such size, number and distribution to permit the second liquid to flow therethrough at a rate such that the second liquid forms a distinct layer over the first liquid with a minimum of turbulence and mixing with respect to the first liquid.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of preparing a beverage, preferably cafxc3xa9 au lait, including a first liquid and a second liquid of lower density than the first liquid in a drinking vessel comprising introducing the first liquid into the drinking vessel and introducing the second liquid into the drinking vessel via a flow restrictor member formed with a plurality of holes therethrough of such size, number and distribution to permit the second liquid to flow therethrough at a sufficiently slow rate to form a distinct layer over the first liquid with a minimum of turbulence and mixing with respect to the first liquid.
According to features in the described preferred embodiments the first liquid is milk and the second liquid is selected from the group consisting of hot coffee, cocoa and tea.
According to features in the described preferred embodiments the flow restrictor member is removably supported on the open top of the drinking vessel at the time the second liquid is introduced into the drinking vessel over the first liquid.
According to features in the described preferred embodiments the second liquid is introduced into the drinking vessel from a container via the flow restrictor member carried by the container.
According to features in the described preferred embodiments the flow restrictor member includes a bottom wall formed with a plurality of holes formed therein.
According to features in the described preferred embodiments the device includes an outer supporting section or a separate supporting member, each of which extends below the bottom wall of the flow restrictor and terminates in a peripheral flange engageable with the open top of the drinking vessel for removably supporting the flow restrictor on the drinking vessel.
According to features in the described preferred embodiments the peripheral wall is formed with holes to permit vapor to pass therethrough.
According to features in the described preferred embodiments the well member is disposable after use.
According to features in the described preferred embodiments at least one of the well members and the supporting member are packaged together as a kit.
The present invention successfully addresses the shortcomings of the presently known configurations by providing a novel yet simple solution for the problems associated with preparing layered beverages.